


Daydream

by gyunikum



Category: VIXX
Genre: Canon, Fantasy, I have no idea what tags to use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyunikum/pseuds/gyunikum
Summary: They are both creators and destroyers.





	

Outside the window where the stars flicker restlessly, is a dream that can never reach them. It’s a composition of nebulas going off every time one of them moves— a twitch of a finger, a soft sigh, a swallow, enough to create a typhoon of reactions that travel far and beyond, seeping through the fabric of their reality, into somewhere else where it creates something new, a Mobius.

There, in their small world, is only the two of them, and Wonshik feels like he exists in different universes at the same time— it’s exhausting to even think about, because even when he unfolds his brain and lays it down, it’s not big enough to wrap around the endlessness that he sees outside the window.

Sanghyuk dreams everything that Wonshik sees through the glass, the stars are countless and beckoning him to join them in their infinity— become one with them.

Wonshik feels like his core is a supernova.

He touches Sanghyuk, and the whiplash of reactions, possibilities, leave him breathless, his throat clogged, and lungs full of words he wants to tell Sanghyuk, but cannot. Again, a universe is born from his own selfish needs, and again, Sanghyuk has to go, and clean up after him.

Sanghyuk closes his eyes, and Wonshik has to wait another eternity to see Sanghyuk wake up, a little less himself than before. They create and destroy together, but it’s only Wonshik who destroys Sanghyuk.

How many worlds will have to come into existence, how many eternities will have to pass until Wonshik can have Sanghyuk within his arms?

How can he step out of the room and step closer to Sanghyuk?

Wonshik tries to seep through the fissures, tries to be present in every world so that at least one of him can feel Sanghyuk without a reaction to his action, but Sanghyuk is still sprawled on the bed, and Wonshik still sits at his desk on the other side of the room, and neither of them have moved at all.

A tsunami comes, washing over the room with stardust, and the particles leave a map on the floor, a map of the galaxy for Wonshik to traverse to reach Sanghyuk.

Their room is in the middle, and everything else is the same distance from every direction, everything but Sanghyuk, because Sanghyuk is not even there.

Wonshik jumps to his feet, and the stardust of galactic map is swept away, and Sanghyuk dissolves into butterflies that leave through the window, into the dream that now can reach Wonshik, because the glass is broken, and the vacuum inside the room sucks everything in to fill the void in Wonshik’s chest.

On the ledge, a borderland of everything that is, and is not, Wonshik looks back inside the room once more, thinking he would miss it once he steps out, but he doesn’t feel anything— there is no reason for him to remain in the middle of the multiverse when Sanghyuk is not there.

His place is next to Sanghyuk, where they can create and destroy until their services are not needed anymore.

Wonshik leaps towards the stars, into the arms of the dream—

And he wakes up in a bed, in a spacious room, to the faint sound of snoring, and when he looks up in the dull brightness of a dawn, Sanghyuk is staring at him as he lies in another bed.

There’s stardust under Wonshik’s nails, and beneath Sanghyuk’s eyes, but when they finally, _finally_ intertwine their fingers for the first time since their beginnings, nothing happens apart from a flame igniting in Wonshik’s stomach, and sparks in Sanghyuk’s eyes.

They are no longer creators and destroyers, but mere creations, and outside their window is no dream, no stars, but the skyline of a barely awakening city, ready for the next day.


End file.
